Be Still
by littleoddball
Summary: Jim's World doesn't end in a bang.... Continued on from Still Waters but can be read alone. Sort-of Character Death Does end happily. Slash Jim/Spock. Not mine. hope you enjoy :


Hey here is another fanfic continuing on from Still Waters, focusing on Jim's POV. I'm hoping it does better than my first attempt at this fandom :P *crosses fingers*

Disclaimer: Jenny and Kids are mine, others are not

Jim Kirk's world didn't go out with a bang, mainly because space was a vacuum and a bang could not pass through. A bang also implies that the ending was sudden, unpredictable, unexpected and unprepared for. However in this circumstance, it end with a series of small chaotic occurrences, small chimes that grew into the final toll of the bell for Jim Kirk's world.

The first chime was a beep, indicating that enemy ships were de-cloaking around them.

The second was a series of crashes as shots were exchanged.

The third was a hiss as shield after shield fell, the ship's controls failing them as terror rained down.

The fourth was Jim ordering an immediate evacuation as autopilot was declared broken.

The fifth was a chorus of murmurs as the crew instantly knew the manoeuvre about to be pulled.

The sixth was the pleas of the senior staff who begged Jim just this once don't let history repeat itself.

The seventh and eighth were calls for shuttles to be boarded and for all command controls to be redirected to the Captain's Chair.

The ninth was the soft hand mistakenly seen as a form of comfort that lead to Jim Kirk crumbling to the floor of his ship.

The tenth was the sound of shuttle engines roaring to life as they fled the ship. It was the tenth that woke Jim.

The eleventh was the screaming of their daughter begging her father to get off of the ship, her cries blending with the calm replies that her wish could not be granted and that "your journey through life would always feature two proud parents."

The twelfth was his soft steps towards the viewing monitor as his bondmate whispered goodbyes to each and every one of the crew and explained that he could stand to see Jim follow in his father's footsteps.

The thirteenth was the mantra of "I love you. I love you. I love you" that went unfinished as the ship collided with its targets.

All together they lead to Jim hugging his shaking daughter to him as they watched their world end with no warning and no sound.

"Dad, wake up."

Jim jerked awake to find his daughter regarding him with fearful eyes.

"You were crying out in your sleep."

"Dreaming about Bone's dancing naked at the last New Year's Eve party" he grinned at provoking the smile from his daughter.

"One more smartass remark and I'm gonna kick you out of my medbay." The doctor grumbled as he ran the tricorder over the child again.

"You're worried about Father." She turned to him.

"Believe it or not I don't like fighting with him." A snort from Bones forced him to elaborate.

"Well I don't like not talking to him and I especially don't like it when's he's away on a mission when we're not talking."

"Oh." Jennifer pulled the blankets tighter around herself "...does this mean you will agree with him."

"No." He smiled at her relieved face

"Oh, oh good, because I don't want a bondmate just yet. Boys are stupid."

Bones cleared his throat.

"Well not you Uncle Bones. Or Uncle Chekov and Sulu. Or Uncle Scotty or Keenser"

"What about me?"

"Better be wise about this answer kid, your birthday's coming up."

"You and Father fighting is stupid but you're not really stupid."

"I see she gets her diplomacy from Spock."

"Shut it Bones. So you can agree that you and Yuri fighting is also stupid then?

"Well Yuri did a stupid thing. He said Father was heading planet-side with a redshirt on"

"So you punched him?"

"...it seemed the most logical response at the time."

"You know saying it was a logical decision doesn't make it a logical one right?"

"It proved the most effective way to silence him."

Bones moved to hide his shaking shoulders from the two of them.

"That maybe but you don't see me punching your Father whenever he does a stupid thing."

"No but you want too."

"True, very true. But I refrain."

"Because it's wrong?"

"Because I'd never stop."

"Oh... I don't like it when you two fight in this manner."

"Me either sweetheart but don't worry about it, we'll be alright. When you're in a marriage like this, fighting is-"

"constant?"

"I was going to say natural."

"Both seem right to me."

"Shut up Bones or I'm sending everyone down there in a redshirt"

"That wasn't funny Daddy."

"I know. I know you're worried but your Father is going to be okay. I promise."

"Okay."

"Good. Now get some sleep. You're still a little feverish."

"Okay"

"Your Father will be back tomorrow. We'll discuss things then. Goodnight Jenny. Love you."

"Love you too. Goodnight Dad."

Jim stood casting one last glance on his child as Bones moved back to checking her vitals.

"Don't you worry none little Darling, your dads are both stubborn and pigheaded but eventually they find their common ground. Did I ever tell you about their first mission together? You see your dad thought it would be wise to-"

Their words drifted off as Jim exited the medical area to start his shift. The dream clung to him as he moved through the corridors to the lift. The unease swirling around him as silence seeped through the bond he had with his T'hy'la. He stifled a yawn as he moved to his Chair. No it was going to be a long night but Jim was determined that he would speak to Spock when he returned. The dream hit a little too close to bringing his fears to life. No he was going to break the silence between the two of them before something more valuable was broken in its stead. And with that he sat back and prepared himself for the quiet sleepless night that lay ahead.

And there we have it. I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review


End file.
